The Prey
by ShadowChik
Summary: Rosalyne McClose is a witch. Not just any witch. She's constantly being hunted. A play on the common Mary Sue fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

**.The Prey.******

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY TRANSFER FORM

**NAME: _Rosalyn; or most affectionately known to the rest of the world as Rosie; McClose_**

Rosie sniggered. She knew that the professors remembered her.

**YEAR: _I hope you mean the one that I'm going into, I am in my 7th (And FINAL!) year. And I was here in my first year, before I had to transfer to __America__._**

Rosie also knew that if the professors remembered her, there would probably be resignation forms out the wazoo when word got out that she was coming back. She looked down at her paper, as she finished writing, a new topic had appeared: HOUSE; and it had squeezed itself between YEAR and TRANSFER FROM.

**HOUSE: _Well…………duh…_**

**TRANSFER FROM: _A School in the __United States__, of which I am not allowed to disclose its name or location, seeing that if I did, I would probably be blasted into oblivion by my old headmaster._**

It was true. The professors of the school had bid her a fond farewell…full of death threats. They had all been truly astonished when Rosie had hugged them all on her last, and final, day there. Totally unaware that the real surprise lay in wait in their separate offices…

            "There", Rosie said pleasantly. The form looked filled out enough. She attached it to the leg of the tawny owl that brought it to her and let him go once they were both outside of her home.

            The house looked emptier than usual, Rosie shivered. It had only been her and her sister, until….

            She sat in her favorite old chair by the fireplace, and looked out the window. The sun was rising and the scene entranced her. She was thinking. I_ don't get it. My family joined the Order of the __Phoenix__ eighteen years ago, and then when Voldemort kills my father…we leave. My sister just gives up all hope of seeing the Dark Lord gone. It made no sense to her, nor had it made any sense to her through out the six years since her father was killed. Now, as a 17 year old, her sister, the only person that could explain it to her was dead. Murdered by Voldemort_

            She sighed. She always became frustrated when this topic came to mind_. Oh well...nothing we could do about it now…she thought wearily. Now she had to figure out how to get to England…all the way from New York. __I can't Apparate… I'm old enough, but I never learned how…So I'll have to fly._

            Her sister, she knew, of course had a broomstick hidden somewhere in the house, as she was a retired Chudley Cannon beater. She figured it was in either one of two places, next to the fire place, which she knew for sure it wasn't, as she was looking at it or… "In her Quidditch drawer!" Rosie cried triumphantly. She scurried over to the abandoned dresser and pulled out the third drawer. This drawer had all of her sister's old Quidditch things, his robes, playbook, club, and…his broom.

            Having nothing school related to pack, Rosie scooped up the broom and grabbed her suitcase of clothes and headed outside. She locked the door of the house. The broom was a Cleansweep 4. Rosie knew Quidditch, and she knew that this wasn't a very good broom. She also knew that it would be hard to control. She shrugged her worries off and grasped the broom

_After all, she thought with a grin, W__hen__ have I been known not to take a chance? And with that, she kicked off the hard ground, soaring into the dawn._

~


	2. Early one morning

"C'mon ickle Ronnikins!", Fred Weasley yelled to his younger brother.

"Yeah, we thought you wanted to play quidditch!", yelled his twin, George.

They were both striding out of "The Burrow", their haphazard home, because Ron, their little brother had woken them up early to play quidditch, of which he needed practice. They each carried their own brooms and Fred carried a small supply of apples. They couldn't use real quidditch balls, or fly high, as there were muggle houses around them.

Each had flaming red hair and freckles and was looking very tired.

Ron ran to catch up with his older brothers. "Coming!" he yelled back. Ron also had red hair and freckles, but was taller than the twins.

They reached the clearing, and then each mounted his brooms. And took off. Ron, playing keeper, tried to block the apples that his brothers, who were playing chasers, were trying to get in the hoops. 

He was doing quite well when suddenly, Ron looked up, his hand blocking the sun from his eyes. "Hey, guys…?", he started cautiously. "What's that?". The twins both peered into the sky, There was a dark shape moving above the clouds. It was slow going and they couldn't tell what it was.

            "What, is ickle Ronnikins afraid of birds now?" his brother George teased him.

            "Could be a plane…", started Fred.

            "Or a flying car!" finished George, and both twins laughed uproariously.

            What it really was, in fact, was a person on a broom. They watched as the person exited the snowy white clouds and the broom sped up. The twins were both still laughing and Ron was watching. It was a girl and she apparently was having trouble controlling it.       "Hey guys…", Ron started more urgently this time, "I think she needs…"

            The girl's broom was speeding up, then slowing down, speeding up, then slowing down, then speeding up….

            The twins had stopped laughing to watch, and were doing so intently until…

            All three of them realized what had happened a split second after it did. The broom had sped up considerably, then stopped in mid-air, throwing the girl from it head first.


	3. Bungling Broomsticks!

George didn't know who she was, or how far she had come, only that the ground? Yeah, it can really hurt when you hit it that fast. He rapidly sped up, and behind him knew his brothers were doing the same thing. They were all flying as fast as they could to the girl who was hurtling toward the ground. She didn't even seem to be screaming. When they all were about twenty feet away, George being nearest, she did the most amazing thing.

            The Weasley property was littered with trees. The girl, herself being about twenty feet from the ground, threw out her hands, caught a tree branch, and flipped herself onto it, landing neatly.

            The Weasley brothers slowed down, and just stared at the girl. None of them had ever seen a girl who would do something like that. _Well, _George thought, _maybe Ginny, but not many other girls. _George wondered where on earth she could be from.

The girl seemed to be in shock herself. She plopped herself down on the tree branch, and sat with her mouth half open, amazed that it had just happened. Occasionally shaking her head and muttering to herself.

            George gasped as he got closer. Not because of what just happened, because of the girl. She was so pretty. Being the first one on the scene, he heard Ron's sudden intake if breath and Fred praying, George only caught half of it, but it was something like "Thank you God, for making it rain beautiful girls…"

            She was tall, but not even close to the Weasley brothers, he could tell that, even with her sitting, she was about 5' 7" and was slim. She had a pretty face with high cheekbones and large, almond shaped emerald green eyes. Her nose was small and slightly pointed. Her hair was blonde, brown and red, almost as if it couldn't decide what color to be, was shoulder length and dead straight. It was pulled into a sort of half ponytail, and her hair, being so straight, looked as if it was spiked from the small elastic band at the back of her head. Some of it had come undone and was hanging in her clear eyes. She was wearing baggy jeans and a pink long-sleeved t-shirt. You also couldn't help but notice the kelly green shoes…

            As George was staring, she had started muttering to herself again, "Well, that worked out quite well, didn't it?", and was attempting to climb down the tall tree.

            "Think she's a bit…mad?" Ron asked the twins worriedly. Fred shrugged and the girl looked up, frightened. 

            "Yes, I think that it worked out _quite_ well", George answered, smiling.

"Oh", the girl looked embarrassed, "Sorry. This your tree? It's very nice. Well, I best be going now". She gingerly stood up and felt around with her foot to the next tree branch, looking half scared to death. 

            After she had found it, she stepped onto it, and then turned around to the Weasleys, "By any chance, have you seen my broom?" she looked completely mortified.

 George had forgotten completely about her broom, and looked up and scanned the sky along with Fred. Ron was too busy ogling. 

            "There", Fred pointed to a shape in the sky, right where it had been when it stopped. 

            "Oh, well, thanks again", she looked gratefully at them with a weak smile, them began climbing and muttering to herself again. George listened, and what he heard startled him.

            "Just like her to leave me a broom that attempts to commit murder!", she was saying angrily. "She couldn't buy me a new one! I had to ride her ancient Chudley Cannon broomstick. Next, I'm going to have to use his old club and robes…" , as she was saying this, she was slowly making her way down the tree, kicking random branches out of annoyance.

Ron, who heard exactly what she said, too, started talking excitedly. "Who plays for the Cannons? Do you know her? Can I have her autograph?".

She looked up, surprised at first, and then answered with a small smile. "My sister, and of course I knew her!"

"Well?" Ron insisted eagerly, "Is she with you? Can I meet her?" Without waiting for an answer he started to inspect the sky.

The girl saddened and bit her lip. "She's dead, I'm afraid you can't meet her", she pointed out somberly. "But you can have her stupid broom. She signed it, she was so big headed, I think she took a helium tank to it", she grinned

It was heartbreaking to see this girl traveling alone. "Where are you going?", George questioned softly.

"I'm on my way to Diagon Alley, I have to buy some things for school, my suitcase got lost over the ocean when that poor excuse for a broom was having a hissy earlier, then, I suppose I'll hitchhike my way to platform 9 ¾ to go to school..". She said all of this very fast, then realized she had mad a mistake and trailed off, slapping a hand to her head and groaning. "Oops…guess I shouldn't have told you that…" she apologized sheepishly.

"It's Okay…We go….or went to Hogwarts, too. What year are you?" Ron told her. "I'm going into my sixth. These two already finished school."

"Well, not finished…per say…" Fred corrected him. "We own a joke shop in Diagon Alley, I'm Fred, he's George, and the little one is Ron…"

"Hey!...", Ron said indignantly, and George laughed.

"Hi!", Said the girl cheerfully, "I'm Rosie. I'm going into my seventh year. I went to Hogwarts in my first year, before I moved away, and I daresay that the teachers aren't excited about having me back. It's nice to meet you all!" She held out her hand for George, who was nearest (just below her), to shake, when she fell, yet again


	4. Great Job, Ron

By this time, falling, to Rosie, was getting very tiring. Before she could fall far, though, George caught her. One arm around her back and one under her legs. Behind him, his twin seemed angry. "Why does George get all of the fun?", but Rosie hardly seemed to notice, she grinned at George.

"Sorry…", She said softly, her face turning brighter and brighter red. "Um, can I just grab my broom…then I can just go…"

George looked amazed. "You think you can ride _that_ broom all the way to Diagon Alley?" he stared at her. "You must be really good at flying…"

The girl grinned up at him. "They asked me to play for England when I graduated." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?", Ron interrupted, thrilled, "what position?"

"Well, they want me to play seeker, because I am small and fast on a broom." She stopped thoughtfully. "A good broom.", Looking pointedly at the broom hovering above them, "bur normally, I play beater…"

~

George almost dropped her, in fact, he had to catch himself. It's not that she was heavy, for she was unusually light; but he doubted she had enough strength to play the position of beater. He seated her in front of him; she looked much more comfortable, and then looked back at him. Her luminous, twinkling green eyes reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place them…

"Why so surprised?" she asked sweetly.

Behind him, Ron and Fred were in hysterics. George looked back at them for help, his face pale, they only laughed harder.

"ummm..", he started uneasily, "you know what? Never mind. So how come you aren't playing for them?", he asked, un believingly.

"I had to move, my dad was killed by you-know-who and my sister and I were in danger 'cause we were both in the Order-" , She stopped, appalled at herself, then she gasped, because it seemed she was short of breath, "I have to go now… can you _please take me to my broom?"._

Fred and Ron had stopped laughing now, and looked stunned. Then Ron said, "Order of the Phoenix? Yeah, we know all about that, we lived at headquarters last year.." he trailed off. Rosie was looking overcome. "Huh", she said quietly. Then she fainted.

"ohhhhh, boy", George said, a bit nervous. "Why'd you say that?" turning around to face Ron with a little difficulty as there was a limp body on his broomstick.

Fred meanwhile was staring at Rom, furious. "Now we're in danger! You don't know her, she could be a spy!". He soared next to Ron and hit him hard. "Ow!" Ron cried. "You're going to regret that!", then Ron kicked out at Fred….

"Guys!" George bellowed, frustrated. They both stared at him, Fred holding Ron in a chokehold.

"Well, what should we do with her?", George questioned.

"I guess… We should….", Ron started brilliantly,

"Take her back to the house, I guess", Fred finished. "Ron, grab her broom, will you?" he asked, letting Ron go. Fred then sped toward George and they both started for the house.

Meanwhile, Ron had reached the broom, and grabbed it. "Hey! She wasn't lying! It really is signed by Jessica McClose! Wow….!" he yelped in astonishment after the twins excitedly.

"RON!" They yelled together, exasperated, "MOVE IT!"


End file.
